This invention relates to toolboxes and tool cases, particularly ones in which sockets, bits and/or other such tool components are stored for use with corresponding tools such as socket wrenches, screwdrivers, drills, small power tools, etc., which may or may not be stored in the same toolbox or tool case. Such cases include but are not limited to those cases commonly referred to as "gift cases" or "socket cases", i.e. cases which act as point-of-purchase holders and which may also serve as permanent holders, and larger toolboxes which may have multiple drawers, for example.
Cases of these general types are well known. A gift case typically includes an open-topped box portion and a lid hinged to the box portion, with a clip, a clasp or the like to hold the lid shut. Various means are provided within such cases for holding tools and components, such as a socket wrenches/ratchets and sockets, or a screwdriver and various bits therefor, as two examples.
In the larger toolboxes, there may be a unit with multiple drawers, and commonly a storage area on top of the unit, with a hinged lid which can be raised to gain access.
In these toolboxes or tool cases, hereinafter simply referred to as tool containers, it is common to have multiple recesses for tool components, such as sockets. When such recesses are oriented parallel to the main plane of the container, it can be difficult to remove the sockets. When oriented at an angle to the main plane of the container, so as to be more accessible, a snug fit is normally employed to prevent the sockets from being dislodged when the tool container is carried around. In either case, this makes the sockets difficult to remove, especially with greasy or oily hands.
For convenience, the word "sockets" will be used throughout this specification. However, it should be clearly understood that the invention is clearly applicable to tool components other than sockets, and the use of the word "socket" is not intended to exclude bits, wrenches, screwdrivers, power tools accessories or other such components.
In general, there remains a need for tool containers which provide secure storage for tool components when desired, and yet easy access to the components when required.